A NIGHT OUT
by ULYFERAL
Summary: A one-shot piece with a surprise ending.


**A NIGHT OUT**

_Author's Note: A one shot with a surprise ending done in first person point of view. A type of fiction I haven't done since Viper's Revenge, Life Changes, and Life Goes On. I had written it in third person as I do with many of my stories but didn't like it at all and trashed it and did it this way. Hope you enjoy it and review._

Contrary to what everyone else thinks and, believe me, I've heard the rumors, I do get out once and while. I'd go completely round the bend if I didn't but it isn't easy leaving a desk full of work. The omegas make it impossible to have a private life, however, they've been usually quiet for some time now. Perhaps its time to take care of myself for a change.

It's quiet, being after seven p.m., as I leave Enforcer Headquarters. It's a nice evening and I'm feeling antsy. I drive home quickly and take a hot shower. Time to go out and have some fun.

I make for my favorite haunt. The place is kinda creepy at night due to the owner's penchant for displaying some truly weird metal artwork by some local artist around the parking lot at the front of the club.

I park and secure my hummer then stroll casually toward the dim lit entryway. Above the lintel is a carving of a Celtic dragon. I shove the door open and am hit with pulsing, loud music and the heavy scent of incense. The room is dim with flashing lights illuminating the dancers gyrating on the dance floor.

I love the ambiance and sheer energy of this place. There is a long bar along one wall and I move toward it. Above the long mirror behind the bartenders, is a mural of a Chinese dragon in flight. The club is aptly named The Dragon's Keep and has a vaguely medieval feel to it. The color scheme is green and black with lots of medieval touches here and there, swords, shields, maces, wood carvings of ancient scenes, that kind of thing. It's a little weird to be bombarded with modern techno in a medieval setting.

I order a beer from a busy bartender who quickly fills my order and plops it down in front of me before hurrying on to the next customer.

The place is jumping. I watch the dancers in their iron cages suspended above the dance floor with interest. Both male and female are dressed in barely there outfits of leather.

I pull my view from them to cruise the dance floor for a likely prospect. I'm in the mood for rough play so my gaze slips past the ample number of females and focus my gaze on the males of which there were enough unattached ones for me to pick and choose.

I'd almost finished my beer and my disappointed perusal of the room when a stunning figure appeared from where the restrooms were located. I couldn't keep from gaping. I'd never seen a Kat like this anywhere in the city. I had to assume he was visiting from one of those nomadic tribes that pass by Megakat City in the high mountains. They rarely if ever come into the city.

The male had a sweep of auburn hair that was held back by an ornately designed leather band. His eyes were scanning the crowd just like I was doing. His face had prominent black and white markings around the eyes and mouth with white under the chin. His ears were longer than a normal Kats with tufts of long black hairs at the tips. The backs of the ears were black, liberally sprinkled with white hairs. His body coat was a brick red color and was thick but short and looked like it would be soft to the touch. The finishing touch were a pair of emerald eyes. He was as tall as I though not as wide. He was built more like a runner, lean and strong.

He wore odd brown leggings and a matching fringed vest with strange symbols on it and no shirt which revealed his white furred chest. Wide gold bands graced his wrists and he wore soft black moccasins.

Kat's Alive what a hot looking tom. I kept staring for several minutes longer then looked away regretfully. I wanted a bottom and this guy looked too much like a top for my needs. I turned back to the bar and finished my beer. I thought I might get a water and move to another spot in the club to see if I could still find someone. I'd be really pissed if I had to leave still wired up.

As I started to move, a paw dropped onto my left shoulder. I turned and was surprised to see the stunning male standing there. I eyed him questioningly.

"You look like a perfect prospect compared to what I've been staring at for the past hour. Care to get better acquainted?" The male asked in a beautiful tenor voice with an accent I couldn't place.

"I was looking more to top someone tonight. You don't look the type to allow that." I said, doubtfully.

"Oh, I can be quite versatile, I promise you." The male said with a smirk.

I perked my ears up with interest. "Really?"

"Oh yes! Just as I can be the best top you've ever had." The handsome stranger promised flashing rather dainty fangs.

I felt a shiver run down my spine and my pulse quickened at the promise in those beautiful eyes.

"Hmm, perhaps I might and you may be in for a good ride as well." I said with a dark promise of my own. Oh yes this should be good, I thought.

"Sounds like an interesting night ahead. Shall we use the facilities here or go elsewhere?" The red tom asked.

"I don't take anyone to my home that I've just met." I told him, hoping it didn't put him off. I was relieved by his response. For security reasons, I don't reveal too much about myself to strangers...safer that way.

The male simply nodded, not upset or surprised, by my statement.

Grinning and feeling a little giddy, I led the way to the hidden pleasure rooms at the back of the club. A heavy red curtain covered the entry way and I pushed through and walked down a hall of doors looking for an unoccupied one. About halfway down I found one and, to my relief, it had been recently cleaned. I stepped through with the male close behind. He closed the door and locked it.

"I'm called Ulysses, what's your name?" I ask casually as I take off my shoes and jacket and hang it up on the provided hooks.

"I am called Altair." The red tom said taking off his moccasins.

"Interesting name. Where are you from, that's if you don't mind me asking? I've never seen anyone like you around the city before." I asked as I undressed.

He gives me a small smile to take the sting out of his answer. "I come from far away and that's all I'm willing to share."

I'm disappointed but not surprised. Nomads are secretive people. Now undressed I make for the bed and lay down. I watch as he undresses. I really like what I see. What a beautiful male! I can't wait to put my fingers into that fur to see if it's as soft as it looks.

"Like what you see?," Altair said with a wicked gleam in his eye.

"Very much!" I rumbled hotly. I watch him walk to the bed, enjoying the supple motion of muscles under fur. He is very well built and has a nicely proportioned cock that is just coming erect. At least he finds me attractive too.

He drops to sit on the bed and I sit up and unhesitatingly dig my fingers into his chest fur. It is wonderfully plush and I can't resist running my fingers through it as I caress his chest.

He purrs, obviously enjoying my attention and returns the favor by exploring my chest. He has strong, gentle fingers and I purr at the feeling of being touched after so long without.

Altair moves his paw to my back and, with just a little claw, caresses it in a long stroke that starts from my shoulders to the base of my tail which he scratches thoroughly.

I can't help but arch and moan. That feels incredible and so does the kiss he leans forward to give me. It's a really smoldering contact with plenty of tongue action. I'm on fire from just the taste of him.

"Hmm, nice..." I moan inanely, some moments later when we pause for breath. I want him badly so I playfully push him back. He obliges by laying on his back and displaying his assets to my hungry gaze.

Altair's cock is giving me the 'come hither' wave and I'm beside myself with lust. I lunge at his supine body and begin to nibble and suck on his right nipple while my fingers explore his erect cock and ample ball sack. He groans under me showing me how much he's enjoying my touch. I move to the left nipple and bestow the same attention until both are hard peaks. I blow cool air on them and he growls.

I lean forward and give him a savage kiss of passion while my fingers press onward until they find his furless pucker and sink into his hot channel. I find his love gland easily and stroke it. He nearly bucks me off.

He pulls away from the kiss and growls demandingly, "Enough foreplay, fuck me!"

Far be it from me to refuse such an invitation. I signal that I want him on his stomach. He quickly rolls over and presents his beautiful ass. With a growl of my own I lunge atop him and grab his scruff in my teeth. My cock finds his hole and I thrust hard.

He roars and pushes back against me. It's been too long for me and I know I won't be able to hold out very long so I set a pounding rhythm. I'm flying within minutes, it feels so good.

I surprise myself by lasting at least ten minutes before I'm undone by his hot channel with one more thrust I come apart, I release his neck and roar. He squeezes me tight making my climax even more intense as he too explodes and sprays the sheets beneath us.

Tremors of tingling pleasure wash through us for moments longer before we're too weak to remain up. He crumbles beneath me and we both lay there panting for breath and enjoying the afterglow.

When I can feel my limbs again, I slide off him and go to a small fridge located near the door. I pull out two bottles of water and a towel off a shelf above it and take them back to the bed.

Altair smiles his thanks as he takes a bottle from me. I sit and drink using the towel to wipe the sweat from my face. We finish our water in amiable silence then toss the empty bottles under the bed.

"Now its my turn," Altair says with a wicked look in his eye. He gestures for me to lay down and I comply.

He begins by kissing and licking my face. I'm surprised for a moment but then the soothing motion of his tongue on my face lulls me to relax. It feels so wonderful. This is a more intimate gesture I hadn't expected and, am surprised to realize, I need to calm my spirit.

Altair continues his gentle attention for some time as if we had all the time in the world. I was completely relaxed by the time he moved down to attend to my nipples. I writhed at the attention and whimper. He licked and sucked each one until they were hard and sensitive then he moved down my torso, licking and nipping all the way.

When he reached my erect cock, he proceeded to lick it like an ice cream cone. I whined in shuddering pleasure and gripped the bed with my claws. He gave the same treatment to my ball sack. I didn't think I could stand much more then he upped the stakes by rimming me. I couldn't restrain the yowl of pleasure as jolts of fire surged through me from my toes to my head.

Grinning wickedly, Altair raised his head from my groin then raised my legs to his shoulders. I was practically begging him to get on with things when he plowed me in one stroke as I had him.

My back bowed and I gave a loud cry, my cock bobbed against my belly, as Altair pounded into me. At one point, he leaned over and kissed me hard. I was breathless when he released me. His eyes glowed like green fire as our excitement rose higher and higher.

He picked up the pace and it was all I could do to hang on and not release before he did. But he was too good, hitting my hidden gland on each thrust. I screamed my climax and only moments later he was coming hard and roaring in my ear.

Altair trembled above me for a long moment, his cock still twitching within me when he finally collapsed atop my chest. We lay there breathing hard and feeling the drumming of our hearts.

It seemed a long time, but was probably only a couple of minutes, when his cock slipped free of me. I sighed in regret. It had been a fantastic ride.

He raised his head and gave me a lingering kiss before rolling off of me. Giving my body a final caress, Altair got up from the bed and went to get a towel. I sat up and reached for the one I'd left on the end of the bed.

"Thank you! That was spectacular." I complimented him as I cleaned up.

He grinned at me wolfishly, "You're welcome and may I say, you're pretty spectacular as well."

"It wouldn't be possible to do this again, would it?" I asked hesitantly. I don't usually try to see someone I met at the club again but I really clicked with Altair.

He gave me a hesitant look. "Well, I don't know. I'm not expected to be in your city for much longer." A regretful note in his voice.

"Perhaps, when you're this way again?" I asked, hopefully.

He smiled warmly and shrugged. "Who can say."

"I'll hope for it then." I smiled back at him.

We were both dressed now and headed back out to the bar. Surprisingly, he was willing to stay and dance with me for a while and share a drink before finally parting with a farewell kiss.

As I was driving home, I couldn't shake how much I truly enjoyed that unique Kat and how much I hoped we'd see each other again.

At the back of the club, the unusual red Kat mounted an equally unusual motorcycle. He put on his helmet and raced off into the night.

He arrived at a secret door and drove his bike in, parking it next to it's twin. He put his helmet on the seat and made his way upstairs.

Sitting, watching TV was a brawny tabby tom. He eyed his friend questioningly.

"You know how much risk you take going out like that?" He asked casually.

"Yeah, but it's the only way I can get what I need without being recognized." Altair said with a shrug.

His friend, Cathan, sighed. "I know but it's still a risk. There's nothing like us on this planet and we're supposed to keep a low profile." He admonished his buddy.

"I know, but with so many nomad tribes about, everyone thinks I'm nothing more than an odd genetic mutation. No one would suspect I'm not from this planet. Stop your worrying." Altair snorted, allowing his form to alter to the one he used to live hidden amongst the Kats of this planet. "I'm going to bed, you should too you know. We have a lot of work to do." He told Cathan.

"You should talk." Cathan said flicking the TV off and stretching. His true from was much bigger than Altair's and would definitely cause a stir of interest if not panic among the Kats of this city they were here to protect.

Altair, now Jake Clawson, just shrugged and smiled, heading to his room. His friend, Cathan, in his form as Chance Furlong, would be really upset if he knew who he'd just been with tonight. He'd be listening to a lecture for hours about the risk he was taking. He shrugged it off in his mind.

When he'd seen Feral there at the club, he couldn't resist having him. Who knew it would turn out to be a perfect night. Before Feral showed up it had been slim pickings and he'd intended to leave. He was glad now he hadn't. The Chief Enforcer might be a real hard-ass on the job but in private he was a fantastic bed mate, great dancer, and good conversationalist. Altair was amazed at how much he'd enjoyed Feral's company and apparently, the feeling was mutual. Perhaps he would take the big dark tom up on his desire to meet again.

He grinned at the prospect as he got ready for bed.


End file.
